Our Secret
by ToMuchGoingOn
Summary: Belgium likes Spain, Spain likes Romano, and Romano doesn't like no one. That was until one day he wakes up, naked beside Spain. When Spain confesses his feeling, Romano doesn't know what to do. Not wanting to hurt Belgium, he denies- Which doesn't stop Spain. When Romano finally agrees, they have to keep it a secret. But then Belgium decides to finally ask Spain out. M for smut.
1. Prologue

**Summary**: _Belgium likes Spain, Spain likes Romano, and Romano doesn't like no one. That was until one day he wakes up, naked beside Spain. When Spain confesses his feeling, Romano doesn't know what to do. Not wanting to hurt Belgium, he denies- Which doesn't stop Spain. When Romano finally agrees, they have to keep it a secret. But then Belgium decides to finally ask Spain out.__  
_

**Disclaimer:**_ I Don't Own Hetalia._

* * *

_Our Secret._

_Prologue._

_Third Point Of View._

Romano leaned into his chair, trying to make himself comfy. He knew that every time there was a World Meeting, it would last all day. It would be less if everyone could just stop fucking fighting. Which never happens.

The meeting started half an hour ago and China was already about to pounce at England and beat his ass. Good thing Germany stopped himself from going on. Letting Taiwan take China outside to calm down.

Romano rolled his eyes before grabbing his water bottle, from the long table that was surrounded by nations, in front of him. He looked around as he saw all the countries begin to talk to one another. As Romano took a sip, he saw Spain laughing with France from the corner of his eye.

It's been a while since he talked to that stupid Spaniard. Romano didn't mind, after living with him since he was child. Anyone would be happy to finally leave that tomato bastard.

"Antonio's so hot~" Romano turned his head to see Belgium's hands cupping her face. Looking at Spain with dreamy eyes. The Italian rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Go and say that to his face." Romano mumbled as he placed his bottle back onto the table. Watching Belgium gasp at him.

"No! I'm scared- And don't you dare do it!" Before Romano could say anything, across from Belgium he saw Spain look at him. Giving him a smile. The Italian wanted to flip him off and call him something. Instead he just crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back into the chair. Waiting for the two Asians to come back so they can finish this damn meeting.

Finally after five hours of immense torture, it was finally time to go home. Romano waited for Italy to stop talking to the stupid potato bastard, before heading to his car. Belgium left a while ago with his older brother, Netherlands. Same with the other nations.

As Romano was waiting outside in the hallways of the building. He didn't notice someone walking behind him, until they put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Chigi!"_ He turned only to be see Spain's stupid face in front of him.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want, dumbass." The spaniard chuckled.

"I just wanted to say hola!~" Spain said before hugging Romano. Which didn't last long before he pried Spain off of him.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" With that he left Spain. Grabbing his younger brothers hand and dragging Italy with him to his car.

Spain frowned as Germany looked at him before leaving. Ever since Romano left him a few years back, he has missed him so much. When he chose to become independent, it hurt Spain's heart. But it wasn't his decision, it was Romano's. He didn't disagree and chose to let him go. Congratulating the Italian, instead of telling him to stay.

When Romano left, Spain felt empty. He missed having his Italian living with him. Helping him pick out tomatoes. Sometimes help out with the cleaning. _Sometimes._ But mostly because he wasn't going to see the only person he had fallen in love for, every morning, day and night.

Even now, they don't even talk at all. And when both of them do, it only lasts for a few minutes before Romano leaves him. The spaniard sighed and walked outside, going towards his car and turning it on. As he drove back home.

•••

"_Ve~_ Lovino, why did you drag me away?" Italy asked as they parked into their driveway.

"Cause that tomato bastard was bothering me." Romano mumbled as he stepped out, heading towards the door and opening it. To reveal a clean living room.

"But fratello, Spain must have wanted to have a conversation. You haven't talked a lot to him since you left... He must be sad about that." Italy says before closing the door behind him and making his way to the kitchen. Romano didn't know what to say. Was his brother taking Spain's side?

That dumbass didn't care that he left. He just let him go. He wasn't sad when he was talking to his two stupid friends instead of him. Romano walked upstairs to his room. Hearing his younger brother say he was making pasta.

As he took a shower, he then changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose green shirt. Laying on his bed, watching television. After an hour his brother was calling him to eat.

When he steps outside he sees his brother already eating. Romano sits on the chair in front of him and soon does the same. They are in complete silence before Romano's phone started to ring.

Feliciano looked at his brother and just told him to answer it. He saw the call was from America, he groaned and answered.

"Yo dude! What are you doing?" America's loud cheery voice said.

"What do you want you stupid Americano." Romano answers back, moving the spaghetti around his plate with his fork.

"Is that America?" Italy's voice was heard in the background.

"Oh! Italy's there to, Awesome! Now I don't have to call him. Can you put it on speaker. Please bro!" Romano cursed under his breathe as he pressed his speaker button.

"Ciao Alfred!" Feliciano spoke into the phone.

"Hey! What was I going to say... Oh yeah, I am having a party on Saturday at my house- You know, to celebrate the first day of summer! I was wondering if you'd two would like to come." Lovino looked at Feliciano who was giving him the puppy eyes.

Romano shook his head as he tried to not let Italy get what he wanted. But just then he snatched the phone and runs towards the bathroom. Locking the door when he got there. Romano running behind him and banging the door. Telling his brother to open up. Waiting, Italy finally opened it.

"_Ve~_ Mi dispiace. I just really wanted to go. Besides Germany's going too!" Italy slowly hands his brother back his phone. Going downstairs and grabbing his plate, running towards him room. Scared that Romano was going to go after him.

_God damn it. I hate him so much!_

With that he walked downstairs and finished his food, before cleaning his plate. As he walked back into his room, Lovino laid on his bed. Waiting for himself to get sleepy. Which didn't take long to happen.

After three days, it was finally Saturday. Romano asked Belgium if she was going, to know if he was going to be there alone. Belgium denied America when he asked her to go because she doesn't like drinking. Cause as she says, _Mistakes happen when your drunk._

Also, because her brother was going to stay with her. They don't really enjoy parting that much. Romano does but his brother made him go to this one. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, with matching black shoes, and a red shirt. Something simple, or not. He didn't care. He just wanted this night to be over.

As Romano stepped out, he noticed the German bastard talking with Feliciano. When he got downstair, his brother looked at him.

"Fratello~ I thought we would go to the party with Luddy!" Romano glared at the german before being dragged into his car by Feliciano. It took a while for Lovino to finally get inside.

"I can drive over there! I don't want to be in this stupid potato's c- Great Prussia's here too!" Romano wanted to smack his brother for forcing him into this car watching Germany and Italy sat in the front seats.

"Vhy are zou so mad. Are you jealous of my awesomeness?"Prussia chuckled before being punched in the stomach. He looked back at Romano who was getting pissed off

"Shut up. You think you're so awesome- Well, you're not. All your doing is acting stupid." Prussia gasped as he heard those words. Germany rolling his eyes as his brother was crying like a baby for a while. Saying to kick out Romano because of how he was with him.

As all four of them got to the party, they saw it was a huge two story mansion. Italy dragged Germany with him inside. Prussia and Romano following behind. As they stepped inside, the house was packed with people dancing and drinking.

Prussia soon disappeared into the crowd and so did his brother with the stupid German. Leaving Lovino alone. He soon caught a glimpse of a few countries outside.

As he was making his way through the crowd, Spain was watching him. He loved the way those skinny jeans showed off his legs. He was stopped when France caught him looking.

"Poor Antonio... You want Lovino, right? He does look sexy. Hey, if he doesn't want you, maybe I could-" before he could finish, Spain kicked him in between his legs.

"Don't you dare. Francis, _yo te mato._" France stopped himself from screaming and just then Prussia came.

"Kesesese! The awesome Prussia is here." Spain looked at Romano as he talked to Hungary before he started to drink a few beers, and dance with her and a few other nations around them.

Spain felt jealousy and didn't know what to do. Just then France passed him two beers. Antonio looked at him confused.

"_Désolé_ for saying that about Lovino. Here, go and talk to him with this." The spaniard ignored the snicker Prussia gave him and grabbed the two beers before heading towards Romano.

"Enjoy your night, Mon ami!"

Romano drank with the others before he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw Spain in front of him, holding out two beers. Lovino was already tipsy to curse him out before he asked if one of those beers were for him.

Antonio nodded, passing him one. The Italian drank the whole thing and so did Antonio. Time went by, and Lovino didn't really care what was happening. Not that he was dancing with Antonio. Not even that they were making out. Or that Antonio dragged him into a empty guest room in Alfred's house.

* * *

Translations.

Italian:

Mi Dispiace - I'm sorry.

French:

Désolé - Sorry

Spanish:

Yo Te Mato - I'll kill you.

**A/N:** _Omg! What's happening? I think this chapter was really sucky. I didn't really like the way I put everything. Hopefully the next chapter is way better than this one. This is the first Hetalia fanfic I write. So, I have no idea if it's good for a first timer. But, I have mostly everything planned out. Updates will be on weekends! Bye ^-^_


	2. Waking Up

**Warning! **_Smut parts will be written but just a small part. Just letting you know._

**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Hetalia. _

* * *

_Our Secret._

_Waking Up._

_Third Point of View._

Lovino groaned as his eyes slowly tried to focus on the light coming through the curtains of the window. He felt pain on his head and slowly placed his hands on it, waiting for his headache to subside. Just then the Italian felt arms pull him closer to someone.

Lovino stiffened as his eyes looked all around the room. Finding out he's never seen it before. Where was he? And how did he not notice that someone's arms were around him. Or that both of them were... Naked?

What happened yesterday...?

_"S-Spain... I'm almost- Ah! There!~" Romano wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him. Legs wrapping around the spaniard's waist at the same time. Spain's member sinking deeper inside him. Making Romano moan as Spain pulled all the way out and back in._

_Romano letting Spain's tongue go inside his mouth. Seconds later Spain pulled away, going towards his neck. Biting into the soft skin for the second time, swirling his tongue around the bruised skin. Placing one of his hands on Romano's length and stroking it._

_"Antonio!" Lovino moaned as he came, the white substance coating their stomachs. The Italian fell back on the bed huffing as Antonio thrusted a few more times. Moaning out Lovino's name and cumming deep inside him. He rode out their orgasms, before pulling out and collapsing beside Lovino. Both laying there beside each other for a while. The sound from the music outside being faintly heard._

_"Goodnight, mi Amor." Spain mumbled as he covered both of them with the covers. Romano deeply kissed Spain before turning around, letting Spain wrap his arms around him. Nuzzling his nose on Romano's neck._

_"Buonanotte..."_

Romano's eyes widened as realization hit him. He was still in American's house and sleeping in one of the room. But not alone, with Spain- Who he had sex with last night!

He slowly tried to get Spain's arms off him, which didn't work. Romano thought and tried to turn around, coming face to face with him. Staring at Spain for a second, seeing his eyes slowly opened. Romano met his lime green eyes, both looking at each other, then Spain formed a smile on his face.

"Buenos Días~" Spain mumbled as he placed his lips onto Romano's. Who pushed him away and tried to stand up, feeling pain all through his body. Falling back down on the bed and wincing, rubbing his bum at the same time.

"Lovino!" Antonio shouted as he sat up and places Lovino's legs on each side of him. Lovino was blushing like crazy. Remembering that both of them were still naked and that he was straddling Antonio.

The good thing was that a bed sheet was stopping them from completely touching each other. Lovino didn't know why he was sitting there. He could just get up, change and leave the dumb spaniard here. But, his body didn't move at all.

"We had sex, Am I right?" Lovino asked, watching Antonio nodded. Just as Antonio was going to say something, the Italian stops him.

"Bastard, you didn't go gentle- My ass hurts now!" Lovino crossed his arms and pouted.

"Perdóname, You told me I could go rough!" Antonio hugged him, placing kisses all over his face. Lovino cups his face, staring into those eyes once more.

"Forget it- Just bring me home, dumbass." Spain frowns and slowly nods as Romano gets off him. Both putting on their clothes in silence.

They walked to the front door. Ignoring the smell of beer and the people passed out on the floor. Both reached Spain's car, staying quiet as he drove to the Italians house.

Spain didn't know if he should tell Romano how he feels about him. Though, his heart broke a little when Romano just told him to "Forget it." Did the Italian not care? How could he not know that he loved him?

As about two hours past, Antonio was parked in the twins driveway. Lovino was about to open the door but then Antonio said Lovino's name. Looking back at him, the spaniard pulled out something from the backseat.

"What the h-" Lovino stopped when something warm and soft touched his neck. He looked down to see that Antonio wrapped a scarf around him.

"Don't want your brother asking about those hickeys, sí?" Antonio chuckled as Lovino begins to blush. He soon takes that chance to place a kiss on Lovino's lips. Even if he pulled away, he'll always remember the events that happened last night.

To his surprise, Romano didn't push him away. Instead he kissed back. Letting Spain's tongue go inside and explore his mouth. The Italian moaned as he placed his hands on Spain's hair. Tugging on it softly.

Then, Romano pulled away, letting there foreheads touch. He was huffing and both of their faces were red. Only thing was that Spain's eyes had lust in them. Romano gave him a grin, pecking his lips quickly and stepping out of the car.

The spaniard stared at him, not knowing what to do. He did know that he wanted him. To touch his skin. Kiss him. Do everything to him, at least one more time. Spain stopped his car and got out, walking behind him.

Romano left the door open, he had no idea what the hell he was doing. He soon started to call his younger brothers name out. Before doing anything, the Italian needed to know if his brother was home.

When no reply came, he turned and bumped into Spain, looking down at Romano. Before Romano could say anything, the spaniard locks their lips together. Pushing them back a bit as he closed the door.

Lovino wraps his arms around Antonio's neck. Feeling hands under his shirt, touching his stomach. He let's go of Antonio's lips and looks up at him. Then, the Italian feels himself being lifted, he wraps his legs around Antonio's waist. Holding on as he gets carried into his room.

Antonio placed him on the bed, taking off the scarf and shirt. He was going to his neck, but felt a hand cover his mouth.

"Two is enough, you stupid bastard." Lovino growled and soon sat up staring at Antonio who was chuckling.

"Eres tan lindo~" Antonio gave him a smile , but soon felt a pair of teeth bite onto his neck. His eyes went wide as Lovino looked at him with a glare.

"Don't call me cute, idiota." Romano pouted as Spain looked at him. Giving him a grin as he pinned him on the bed and kissed his lips.

He needed him, _now_.

•••••

"Fratello..." Feliciano knocked softly on Lovino's door, and waiting for a response. Yesterday, he couldn't find his brother at all in the party. Since, Feliciano didn't want to stay home alone, Ludwig let him stay the night.

Now he was home. He had no clue if his brother was back. When he arrived the door was unlocked. Either his brother was here, or there were robbers inside. Feliciano chose to think on the positive side as he walked upstairs. Going to his brothers door.

Knocking once more, waiting for a response, as he was starting to get worried. Before he could think, Feliciano barged inside.

"Fratello!" The younger brother screamed.

Lovino quickly sat up. Feeling pain but ignoring it as his brother scared the living shit out of him. When Feliciano saw Lovino, he sighed with relief.

"What the hell..." Lovino mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ve~ You're home. I was so worried!" Feliciano jumped on him, giving him a hug in the process.

"Why the fuck are you in here! Ge-" Before he could say anything else, Feliciano continued.

"I couldn't find you yesterday! Fratello, I thought you were kidnapped- But you were here all along!" The younger Italian cheerfully said, letting Lovino process what he said.

"Yeah, I was. Now get out." Lovino pointed towards his door. His brother nodded but stopped at the door, looking back.

"Ve~ but who dropped you off?" Feliciano curiously asked.

Just then Lovino stared at his brother. Should he tell him what happened- Yeah right. No way was that going to happened.

"Somebody. Why?"

"Cause I want to ask them why you have those two marks on your neck." With that being said, Feliciano left.

Lovino placed a hand on the side of his neck with the bruises. He cursed and laid back on the bed. God he hated that stupid spaniard so much. Why did he have to make them where everyone could see.

The Italian snatched his phone that was on the nightstand. He opened it, looking at his recent text messages and phone calls. He had a few missed calls from his brother and two text message from Emma... His body froze.

_Oh shit..._

He placed his phone back on the nightstand. Not reading the messages as he laid on his side. Hugging his knees towards his chest.

He fucked up big time.

Not only did he have sex with Spain, when they were drunk. But, when both of them were both fucking sober. To top it all off. Belgium has a huge ass crush on Spain. He had sex twice- with the guy his best friend loves to death.

Why couldn't he think of her before doing all this. He understood the drunk shit. But what about the other one...? Lovino was pretty sure, he was the one who invited him inside his house. Who kissed him back. Let Antonio touch him. Let him go inside of him.

If there was one person to blame, it had to be him. And Spain, but mostly him. He basically let all of that happen. He was to weak to stop... It was just like him to give in. But how was he going to tell Belgium.

Unless he didn't. You know what they say- _What they don't know, won't hurt them, right?_ Lovino decided to believe that as he got up. Deciding it was time to take a shower. Walking into the bathroom that was connected to his room. Trying to make himself feel clean.

Walking out of the shower, he heard a knock come from downstairs. Drying himself, he heard Italy's voice.

"Fratello~ Emma's here!" Feliciano shouted as he let Emma walk inside.

"I'll be over in a second, you bastard." Romano whispered the last part as he wore a pair of sweatpants and a random shirt. Walking downstairs to see his brother and Belgium talking.

"Lovi!~" Emma shouted with happiness as she ran towards Lovino. Hugging him and then letting go as she noticed something.

"Whoa, is that a-" Belgium's mouth goes wide as she points towards Romano's neck and then grins.

"Who was the lucky someone?" She says, standing in front of him, waiting for a answer. Behind her was his brother, waiting for his response as well.

Should he tell her the truth? He's never lied to her before. They have always told each other everything. Even things that their own brothers don't know about... Romano gulped and sighed.

"It was..."

* * *

_Cliffhanger? I tried my best with the short smutty scene, but I think it's bad. I've never really uploaded or made one... And I'm not sure if I'll write some of those chapters in this story. But who knows? Update will be soon, Bye!_


	3. Asking To Come Over

**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Hetalia Or The Characters._

* * *

_Our Secret._

_Asking To Come Over._

Romano tapped his fingers on the table, Belgium sighing as she played around with the Italians hair. Hearing people talk around them. They were at a Pizza shop, waiting for their pizza to be made.

Today was one of those days that they'd get together and have a movie night. It was Romano's turn to have it at his and Feli's house. Knowing his brother was staying at the German's house, he didn't mind. He was glad that at least they'll be able to watch the movie in the living room. Cleaning your bed full of crumbs and stains can get annoying when you're sleepy.

It has been two weeks since the accident with Spain happened. Romano didn't tell Belgium who it was. Only saying that it was a random guy. Belgium believed him, considering that she knew he was gay. He didn't pay attention to his brothers reaction.

Lovino felt terrible after answering Emma's question. But, at least it was half of the truth. He wasn't lying to her completely. That feeling went away as the day went by.

With the whole Spain shit, that was different. Every since that day, he'll have those images flash though his mind. Like as if his brain didn't want him to forget about what happened. He'll close his eyes and it felt like Spain was there. Doing those things to him again. Which made Romano want to smack his damn brain.

To top the whole thing off, Antonio started to call him everyday. Lovino wouldn't pick up, not wanting to hear his voice. Because he knew what the spaniard would want to talk to him about. Or ask for a repeat of that night.

Which will never happen because he's going to be Emma's soon-to-be-boyfriend. When she gets the guts to ask him out. Just because of something that happened on-twice. It shouldn't ruin the chances of those two being together.

"Order up!" The Italian man shouted, having a box of pizza on the counter in front of him. Emma skipped towards the man, Lovino right behind her. Emma thanked the man and Lovino paid. Both were walking towards the Italians house, which was only a block or two away.

Belgium held the pizza in her hands. Mumbling out how much she wanted to eat it now. Romano was behind her. Watching the way her brown hair slightly bounced every time she walked. Her skinny figure, and small waist. Making her have that type of hourglass shape. And her breast were a good size for her. Her body was perfect. Anyone would want her.

_Even Spain..- Which is fucking good! Then she'll finally date him._

After all those years, he was used to the pain. The pain of being chosen second. Being named the useless, lazy, asshole Italian that people still can't enjoy to be with. The he-should-be-more-like-Feli crap that people would say about him.

Though, Spain was different than everyone else. When Romano lived with him, the spaniard was horrible (as he says). But in the end, he made Romano feel needed. Made him feel that at least someone cared about him. Which was one of the best things he's ever felt.

When Romano chose to come back home and finally reunite with his brother, he assumed Spain would tell him to stay. That he was so important to Spain that he didn't want_ his tomate_ to leave.

He was shocked when Antonio showed him a bright smile and gave him a hug. Saying, _"Qué bueno mi tomate!"_ He felt a sudden pain in his chest. Like the way he felt when his grandpa chose to keep Italy instead of him. As reality hit him, that everything Antonio made him feel was a lie.

Romano heard a door open and notices that they're already at his house. Belgium goes into the living room. Sitting on the rug, that was placed in the middle of the room. Leaning her back on the couch as she placed the still closed, box of pizza beside her feet. Trying to resist the urge of eating one already.

Romano walked out of the kitchen, holding two soda cans. Placing them on top of the box. Belgium then goes to the DVD player, putting the disc inside. As they waited, Romano took one of the soda cans and opened it. Taking a sip while the trailers of other movies rolled.

As soon as, the movie started Lovino assumed it was going to be terrible. Cause that's how ever love movie is like. The Italian soon regretted what he said when they got halfway though. Both of theirs eyes were plastered on the movie. But then Romano's phone started to vibrate.

He groaned and quickly took it out. Staring at the callers name.

**Spain.**

Ignoring it and placing the phone back in his pocket. Antonio called once more and he still didn't answer. After five minutes, Lovino thought it was over but then the vibrating started again. Emma glared at the Italian and told him to answer it. Lovino nodded, standing up and walked to his room, answering the spaniard in the process.

"Lovino?"

"What do you want dumbass." Lovino huffed, locking his door and laying on his bed. Hearing silence in the other line.

"Hello? If you don't fucking answer I'm going to hang up." Just then he heard a smack coming from the other line.

"No wait! I was just surprised that you picked up..." Romano rolled his eyes.

"Well I did, now what do you want."

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come and pick tomatoes with me~ They're ready to be harvested. So, what do you say?" Now it was Romano who stayed quiet. Was this why he called him everyday? To go and pick tomatoes. Or was there something behind that?

"Just that right bastard. Nothing else."

"_Sí, Nada mas!_"

"Fine, I'll go."

"Yay! See you tomorrow, mi tomate!" The spaniard hung up before Romano could say anything else.

The Italian sighed, what the hell did he just do... Lovino swears to god if anything else than talking happens, he wouldn't know what to do. Hopefully now he'll remind himself of Belgium and her crush on him to stop anything from happening. Which would be enough for him.

He hung up and walked back downstairs. Finishing the last twenty minutes of the movie with Emma being a mess and crying onto his shirt.

•••

"_Lo hice_." Spain cheerfully says, watching his two best friends clap at him.

"I told you it was going to work. Always trust the country of love."

"Yeah but what if he doesn't like me..." Prussia chuckles and shakes his head at him.

"Zen Vhy vould he have sex vith you!" Gilbert glances at Francis who is on the couch in front of them. Watching Francis put a finger on his own lips. Telling him to not say anything as the Prussian grins and looks back at Antonio.

"It's true mon ami, why would he give you a hickey if he didn't want you to belong to him." France pointed out as Prussia agreed.

"Totally! Italy vas telling Vest, zat Romano had two 'bruises' on his neck vhen he got home." A smirk appearing on Francis' lips.

"Yeah, pero he gave me this because he didn't want me to give him anymore after the first time..." Antonio mumbled out as he watched his friends stare at him.

"Vat do zou mean _after the first time?_" Prussia asked.

"Did you guys do it more than once?" Francis said with interest. Antonio slowly nodded.

"Oh mon. Then just tell him how you feel. He'll feel the same way. Don't worry. Now tell us all the details as we go to the closest bar!" Francis grabs his car keys and tells his two fellows to follow him. Bring them to a bar close to the house, and hearing everything the spaniard said about the italian.

* * *

**Translation(s): **

_Que bueno - That's great._

_Si, nada mas! - Yes, nothing else._

_lo hice - I did it._

**A/N: **_What did France and Prussia do? What's going to happen when Romano goes over to Spain's? This chapter took me the whole week to do. I would work on it for a few minutes and then get sleepy. Which is my schools fault, making me tired as soon as I get home . But I didn't have school today so I was able to upload this chapter! :3 Yay~ this chapter was kind of difficult, because I didn't want Romano to already feel something for Spain. But just a tiny bit. Which hopefully worked. See what will happen at Spain's house on the next chapter. Bye!_


	4. A Confession & Chance

**A/N:** _Before you read. Let me just say that I am very very sorry for the wait. The past two months I have been very busy and I barely had time to write anything. But now it's up and please enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** _I Don't Own Hetalia _

* * *

_Our Secret._

_A Confession & Chance._

_Third Point of View._

Lovino stared at the house he parked at, remembering one more time why he chose to come here. He shrugged and looked at his phone, showing that it was twelve fifteen already. Lovino left his house at around nine to avoid being questioned by Feliciano.

He turned his car off and took a deep breathe, walking towards the door. Knocking twice before it opened showing Spain in front of him. His hair was messy and he had a loose shirt with only his boxers on.

"Buenos Dias, Lovi." Spain yawned as he gave Lovino a small smile. The Italian rolled his eyes, stepping inside. Hearing the door close while he walked into the living room.

Romano's eyes scanned the room, noticing that everything was still the same from when he left. He sat down on Spain's couch and stared at the television that was showing a Spanish show.

Antonio walked back into the kitchen. Pouring water into a cup and taking out three aspirin pills in the progress. Regretting drinking last night with his two friends. He had gotten up with one of the hugest hangovers and hoped the pills would help.

He swallowed the pills and water at the same time. Rubbing his head a bit before laying on the couch. Both sitting beside each other, sounds only coming from the television. By the time the show was over Spain's headache was disappearing and his energy slowly came back.

By the time the show was over, the spaniard jumped off the couch. Grabbing Romano's hand and bringing him outside to the backyard.

The Italian cursed at Antonio but was stopped halfway through when he got passed a basket. The spainard grabbed one for himself and showed his big cheerful smile.

"Lets go and get started. The sooner the better, am I right?" Spain chuckled and walked before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned back and saw Romano stare at him.

"Qué?" Antonio asked.

"Your going to wear that, idiota." He looked down and saw his boxers. Spain's face got all red as he ran back inside. Changing into some suitable clothes while Romano slightly shook his head, heading towards the tomatoes to get started already.

When they were finished, they had almost four baskets full of red, juicy tomatoes. The sun was towering over them. The heat making their bodies sweat and tired after all their work.

Romano walked back inside the house, Spain carrying one of the baskets to the sink, washing them off. Going back into the living room where Romano was.

The Italian was feeling bothered by the way his shirt stuck onto him. Feeling sweat all over his head and body. Spain saw this and came up with an idea to help him.

"Would you like to take a shower Lovi~? I'll let you borrow my clothes." Lovino glares at Spain's grin before he walked to the bathroom. Locking the door when he was inside. Taking off his clothes and stepping inside the shower. Closing his eyes as he grabbed the shampoo and enjoyed the feeling of the cool water touch his skin.

Turning off the water, Lovino walked out of the tub. Standing in the middle of the bathroom naked. His eyes searched for a towel and found them nowhere. Lovino unlocked the door and popped his head out. Not seeing Antonio anywhere in sight.

"Bastard!" The Italians angry voice rang through out the house. He waited for a response but none came. That was when he remembered about his own clothes. Quickly he changed into them, feeling weird and cold.

'I'm going to kill him!'

Romano stomped into Spain's room, checking to see if he was inside. When Romano was sure that Spain wasn't, he closed the door. Taking a towel from a basket on one side of the room, searching for clothes in the process.

He grabbed one of Antonio's red v-neck shirts, black sweatpants and one of his boxers. Throwing them on the bed as he took off his clothes again and dried himself. Putting on the boxers and sweatpants. Before Lovino could put on the shirt, he stopped when the door opened.

"Romano, estas aquí!" Antonio shouted, looking around the room. While Lovino was taking a shower he decided to throw away the trash. But got carried away when he began to talk to his neighbors wife and daughter. So when he came back inside and didn't hear Lovino, Antonio thought he left.

When his eyes spotted Romano, he gave out a sigh of relief. Running towards the Italian and bring him into a hug. Lovino tried to push Antonio away, but it didn't work.

"Get off!" The spaniard slowly obeyed and let him go. Seeing Romano's slightly muscular chest, receiving a smack on the head a second later.

"Ow!- Fine i'll turn around. But it's not like I haven't seen you naked before..." Romano heard this but stopped himself from giving him another smack. Knowing that Spain was talking about the days when he was younger- At least that's what he hoped Spain.

"You can turn around." Lovino mumbled out.

Romano's head was down, knowing that he wasn't acting the same way he always was with Spain. He's been more quieter and self conscious, and Romano wasn't liking it at all. Spain also noticed, causing him to lift Lovino's fa

ce with one of his hands. Lovino looked up at Antonio, green concerned eyes looking at his brown ones.

Without thinking, Spain brought their lips together. Romano was surprised but he didn't want to pull away. Instead he wrapped his arms around Spain's waist. Their lips still on each other, both fighting for dominance. Romano gave in and let Spain's tongue explore his mouth, closing his eyes in the process.

_'This is wrong...'_

Romano pulled his lips back, trying to catch his breathe. Feeling himself being pressed onto the wall. Spain's hands touching his waist, grinding onto Romano. Making Spain's almost hard member touch him.

_'I can't do this..'_

Antonio licked his lips as he went to Lovino's neck. Seeing that the old hickeys were disappearing, he bit onto the skin. Lovino gave out a slight moan before pushing Antonio off of himself.

"Are you okay?" Spain asked, regretting what he did.

"Leave me alone, jerk." Romano mumbled out. Walking towards the door, he needed to leave. Coming over was a stupid idea.

"Wait, Lovi!" Antonio caught Lovino's hand and turned him around.

"Tell me what's wrong.." Romano pulled away Spain's hand. His eyes looking at Spain with so much anger.

"You know what's wrong! I'm not some guy you can call whenever you want to have a good fuck! Just because I made a mistake and let you have sex with me at the stupid Americano's party, doesnt mean that I'll do it again. And if you don't remember, we were both drunk! So, I'm going to get the hell out of here and we act like nothing ever fucking happened, capire?"

Antonio's heart broke as those words slipped out of Lovino's mouth. Knowing that it was time to say the truth.

"I didn't call you over for that, I wanted us to pick tomatoes! Perdóname, I just couldn't help myself. But I don't want to forget what we did."

"And why fucking not!?- Oh, I know why, it's because your a nasty pervert!" Romano gave him a nasty look, making Spain shake his head.

"Lovino, I love you!" Antonio shouted at the Italian. Who's eyes widened as those words rang in his ears.

"I loved you for so long. I've been so scared to tell you how i feel. So afraid you'll reject me. I'll never make you feel worthless. All I'll do is show you how much i care about you. Lovi, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Lovino stared at Antonio, he didn't know what to do. The stupid spaniard just said that he loved him and asked him to be his boyfriend. Lovino didn't know how to feel. Nobody ever loved him- Not even his damn grandpa. So, what makes him so sure that Antonio was telling the truth.

"Your lying. Who would fall in love with someone like me. Let alone want to date me! Nobody would want to date a 'lazy, grumpy, Italian asshole'. Not even my grandpa wanted to keep me. Nobody wants me, so stop saying shit."

Without letting Spain talk, Lovino stormed out of the house. Can't believing that Spain would say something so stupid. Romano huffed as he began to drive home.

•••

By the time Lovino arrived home it was already ten o'clock. The night was dark and slightly windy. Surprising Lovino because it's usually never breezy during the summer time.

Entering the house, he saw that the lights were turned on. Romano threw his keys onto the small table beside the front door. Sighing as he ruffled his own hair.

Stopping when he heard a whimper coming from the kitchen. Then another voice mumbling out words that didn't sound Italian. His mind assumed Italy invited his Japanese friend but when Lovino went inside the kitchen, he wished he hadn't.

Feliciano was sitting on one of the kitchen counters. Tears stains were shown on his face, as he looked at a certain potato fucker. Noticing that he was bandaging Feliciano's left wrist.

"What the hells going on?!" Lovino shouted out. Causing both of them to jump- mostly Feliciano.

"Fratello!~ Your ho-Ow!" Italy couldn't finish as he felt pain rush through his wrist. Noticing that Germany wasn't finished wrapping his wrist. Italy slightly chucked, apologizing at the same time. Germany only sighed before continuing.

"Hello? Can someone fucking tell me what happened- And why is this bastard here!" Romano placed a hand on his hips. Narrowing his eyes at both of them, waiting for an answer.

"Ve~ I just sprained my hand. And since Luddy was already here, he helped me- Isn't he the nicest!" Feliciano hopped off the counter and hugged Ludwig, before letting him go.

"He fell off zhe couch and sprained his hand. Nothing to severe- it'll be healed in two days." Romano's anger subsided and slightly smacked Italy in the side of his head. Scolding him for being to careless.

"I'm sorry! But Lovino where were you?" Feliciano's expression was full of curiosity.

"None of your business! Now tell this Asswipe to leave." Germany tried to say something back but decided to keep quiet. Germany knew how angry Romano could be and he didn't want to be the cause of it.

"Oh.. Well Luddy was going to stay over for a few days. And it's really late to make him leave. Besides, you don't want anything to happen to him, right fratello?" Feliciano slightly frowned, placing one of his hands onto Ludwig's shoulder.

Lovino was going to argue, but he knew Feliciano wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. The older Italian sighed and looked at his brother.

"Che Palle. Ok, but he's going to sleep in the fucking couch- Not with you! Understand potato fucker." Looking at the German who nodded. Italy hugged Romano before dragging Germany out of the kitchen.

Romano walked upstairs, going towards his room. He was to tired to change into his own clothes. Trying to forget that the clothes were Spain's- which didn't help. Laying under his sheets he heard footsteps in the hallway. The darkness of his room making his eyes close and make sleep take over.

••••

Lovino shifted in his bed, groaning as he heard noises. Opening his eyes as much as he could. The room was quiet for a second before he heard another noise. His body sat up immediately, yawning in the process.

Lovino's head turns towards the way he heard the sound. Looking at his window, seeing the moon still in the sky. A second later he saw an object hit his window and fall back down.

_'What the hell?'  
_

Standing up, he walked towards his window. Opening it with some difficulty, and looked down. Seeing a person staring right back at him.

"God damn it. I'll be right there." Romano closed his window, walking towards the front door. Trying to be as quiet as he could. Not wanting his brother to questions.

When Romano opened the door, he rolled his eyes, "You do know that's it's fucking late, right? And that I was sleeping? So, what the fuck do you want, bastard."

Spain rubbed the back of his neck. Holding out a bag on his other hand, shaking it to let Romano grab it. The Italian held it and opened the bag. Looking inside to see tomatoes inside.

"Tomatoes... You came over here at fucking two o'clock to give me these? I could have told Feliciano to pick them up." Lovino placed the bag down and let Antonio come inside. Not wanting to stand outside. Both standing in front of one another.

"Can you tell me why you really came over? I want to go to sleep.." Lovino crossed his arms overs his chest. Ignoring the apology Antonio mumbled out and listened.

"Ok.. I know that you said that nobody could love you- But I do and I know that you might not believe me, which is something I want to change. And if we date then I'll be able to prove it! Romano, please."

Lovino sighed, shaking his head.

"Why would I date you if I don't even like you. I have no feelings for you- Though for some reason you think I do!"

Spain chuckled slightly and quickly wrapped an arm around Romano's waist. Pulling their bodies closer, looking down at Romano who's face was becoming red. Slowly Antonio pecked Lovino's lips. One. Two. Three times before he stopped.

"If you didn't like me, why didn't you stop me when I kissed you?" The Italians eyes glared straight at Spain.

"You fucker...- Fine! Since I know you won't stop still I say no, I'll give you a chance- but that doesn't mean we're together!" Spain nodded and kissed Romano on the mouth once more. This time, Romano pushed away.

"Just because I gave you a chance, doesn't mean you can kiss me. Don't fucking do that again or I'll change my damn mind." Spain nodded and let go of Romano's waist. Letting them become far away from each other.

"I'm just so happy!~" Spain slightly shouted into the house. Romano covering Spain's mouth with his hands.

"Shhh! My brother's sleeping you ass. Follow me." The Italian grabbed Antonio's hand. Walking towards his room.

As they got in, Lovino turned on his lights. Dropping Antonio's hand and opening his closet to get a blanket. The spaniard looked around the room. Seeing a picture of Romano with Belgium on one of the night stands. They both had a smile on their faces. Their arms over each other's shoulders. Looking at the camera without a care in the world. The spaniard grabbed the picture and wondered how it was so easy to have a smile with Belgium. Even when he was small, he hated smiling.

"You and Belgium sure are good friends, just like me with France and Prussia." Romano tensed up bit at the mention of Belgium and nodded. Forgetting the consequences he would have if she knew anything that's happening between him and Spain.

"Here," Romano threw a blanket at Spain. "Now you can sleep on the floor." The spaniard frowned as Romano laid on his bed.

"But, Romano, can't I sleep beside you? I promise I won't do anything. I'll have my back facing you- No touching at all!"

Romano groans and pats the side of the bed side himself. Not believing that this bastard is getting everything Spain wants. What the fuck is wrong with him, he's suppose to not let these things happen.

Spain immediately jumps on the comfy bed, and gets himself comfortable. When he finally did, Romano turned off the lights.

Lovino and Antonio's back slightly touching as they laid on the bed.

"Goodnight, mi tómate." Spain mumbled out. After a few minutes of silence Romano finally decided to answer back.

"Goodnight..."

* * *

_Spanish._

Buenos Dias - Good Morning.

Estás Aquí - Are You In Here.

Perdóname - Forgive Me.

Y, Qué Dices? - And, What Do You Say?

_Italian._

Capire - Got It.

Che Palle - What Balls. (I think..?)

**A/N: **_Okay, this one sucked. Like I'm not kidding. I thought it was gonna be better but I guess I jinxed myself. Anyways, now the fun part comes! The Spamano cuteness is coming soon, but not without a bit of drama. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in maybe two-three weeks. Oh yeah did you guys like the short Gerita moment? I'm not planning on making them a couple but more as friends. At least for this story. Do you guys enjoy that idea? I do. But anyways, I'll try my best to update. And also, Thank you for all the followera and readers! I love you all. until next time, bye. ^^_


End file.
